


you make it alright

by russiazilla



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, canon what-if?, soon to be au probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russiazilla/pseuds/russiazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-wedding, Alibaba and Kougyoku share a few words about their new future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make it alright

**Author's Note:**

> I was intending to write this as part of something else, but then I got completely sidetracked and now here it is as its own thing. can't wait for this to not happen in canon (drowningintears.png) enjoy

The wedding is, as expected, a lavish affair, though Alibaba can’t find it in himself to genuinely enjoy the event. He suspects the Kou Empire is putting on a show, both for his own people and the rest of the world, to give off the impression that they’re generous and forgiving. Alibaba _is_ glad to have his country back, but he can’t help but wonder if cutting ties with Sindria was really the best choice, or what the Kous are really planning by adding him to their expansive family.

“Alibaba!” A voice calls to him from down the hall, and Alibaba turns away from the open window to look. It’s Kougyoku, having just turned a corner. Admittedly, she looks stunning in the wedding robes of the imperial family, even if they are hand-me-downs from an older sister’s time. Alibaba himself is wearing clothing he is not accustomed to, an outsider in his homeland, just like the rest of his people.

Kougyoku approaches, slightly out of breath as if she’s just been running with her heavy robes. “Alibaba, I’ve been looking all over for you,” she says. “I just managed to get away from my sisters, they were so excited since I’m the last one to get married, and they kept giving me advice about how to be… Alibaba? Are you listening to me?”

Alibaba isn’t, having zoned out at some point as Kougyoku began talking about her sisters, _his_ sisters now, and Kougyoku’s looking at him with concern so he says, “Yeah, of course. It’s just, well, you look great tonight.”

Brightening up, Kougyoku gives Alibaba a friendly punch in the arm. “You too, silly, you’re pretty cool yourself in our family’s robes.” She smiles and takes one of Alibaba’s hands. “So what are you doing out here alone? The party is still going strong.”

“I was just thinking about things,” Alibaba answers, a half truth. It’s a big day for Kougyoku and he doesn’t want to ruin it for her by being Mr. Gloom on her wedding, but she easily sees past his forced smile.

“You’re worried about what’s going to happen now, right?” She turns toward the window, leaning out over the sill and prompting Alibaba to join her in doing so. “I haven’t been to a lot of the council meetings yet so I can’t really dispel your worries, but… I think it’ll be okay! My brothers are good people.” She looks back at Alibaba expectantly.

Good people? Alibaba thinks. Judging by his limited interaction with the Kou princes, he doesn’t think he would describe them as “good people.” But they’re also _his_ brothers now too, and Alibaba will have to learn to get along with them. He also thinks briefly of Sinbad, whom he considered to be “good” and the recent reveal of Kougyoku’s mind control. “I’ll be in your care from now on,” he tells Kougyoku finally, too afraid to speak of her brothers in case he says something he doesn’t want Kougyoku to hear.

Kougyoku pouts instead. “I told you that you don’t have to be so formal with me! We’re even married now!”

Alibaba can’t help but flush. Eighteen years without a girlfriend, and suddenly he has a wife, not that it really feels any different with Kougyoku now that they’re bound by law. He feels somewhat guilty about the circumstances, but he’s decided it’s best to let things happen as they come for now. “I’m glad it’s you,” he says. The robes feel way too hot.

“Me too,” Kougyoku admits. Her expression turns serious. “As an imperial princess, I always knew I’d end up married for political reasons, so,” She smiles again, and starts pulling Alibaba down the hallway. “I’m really happy that I’ve married someone who’s also my best friend! There’s still plenty of time tonight, so let’s go back and celebrate with everyone else!”

Half running, half walking, hand-in-hand with Kougyoku, Alibaba’s worries fade away, and his only thought is that if there’s any one good thing about this whole ordeal, it’s Kougyoku’s happiness and optimism for the future.


End file.
